Problem: First consider the expression for: $7$ plus the quantity of $6$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $8$ and that expression and then add $5$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $6$ times $x$ $6 \times x = \color{orange}{6x}$ What is $7$ plus $6x$ $6x$ $ + 7$ What is the product of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (6x + 7) = \color{orange}{8(6x+7)}$ What does adding $5$ to $\color{orange}{8(6x+7)}$ do? $8(6x+7)$ $ + 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(6x+7)+5$.